


Snowfall

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: As the winter snow falls, your relationship with Dean blossoms.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @spnfluffbingo (prompt: Engagement) and based around the song "You Are the Best Thing" by Ray Lamontagne.

Heavy snow had been falling nonstop for days, leaving you snowed in and feeling stir crazy. Thankfully, it had finally broken overnight, so, pajama-clad and holding a hot cup of tea, you padded over to the front window, expecting to see a powder-covered winter wonderland.

Instead, you saw something that almost made you drop your tea in surprise: Dean Winchester. He was standing in the middle of your snow-covered front yard, vigorously shovelling your driveway.

“Dean?” you gasped quietly, before grabbing your jacket off the hook and rushing outside, still in your pajamas. “Dean?!”

“Oh, hey, Y/N/N,” Dean said, semi-out of breath, but largely unfazed by your appearance. “Nice PJs.”

“Wha…” you stuttered, looking down and your pajamas and then back at him. “Dean, what are you doing here?!”

“Shovelling your walk,” he answered very matter-of-factly, not even looking up from his self-appointed mission.

“Yeah, I can see that,” you stammered back, still caught off guard. “Why exactly are you shovelling my walk?”

He looked up and leaned against his shovel, crossing one ankle over the other before grinning at you cheerfully. “Because it needed shovelling.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing at his upbeat demeanor. “Dean….”

“What?” he chuckled, throwing his free hand up. “Someone’s gotta shovel it. Can’t have you slipping on ice, now can I?”

You smiled and shook your head, walking over to him. “Dean, the snow is at least a foot deep, maybe deeper. If my house wasn’t elevated, I wouldn’t have been able to even open the door. How exactly are you going to shovel it all by yourself?”

He winked at you self-assuredly and grinned again. “Y/N, I pretty much dig graves for a living. I’m not afraid of a little snow. Trust me, I got this.”

He definitely did not “have this.”

Three hours later, he was still hard at work, shovelling his heart out. Yes, he had made a dent in the snow, but, not nearly enough. Even with all his work, he’d still only cleared the walk halfway.

You peered out the window, for probably the 15th time that morning, and once again laughed at the sight that greeted you. Dean was standing there, wrestling with the shovel, before he threw it down and screamed dramatically into the sky. “Son of a bitch!”

You laughed quietly and pushed the window open, letting the cold air hit you. “Dean, why don’t you come inside and take another break? You’ve been at this for hours.”

“Nope!” he yelled back, heaving a heavy sigh and picking back up his shovel, only to angrily shove it into the snow. “I am going to clear this damn snow if it kills me.”

You laughed again and fell back on the only thing you knew could get Dean inside. “I have pie….”

His head popped up so fast, you were surprised it didn’t fly right off, making you laugh even harder. “Pie? What kind of pie?”

“Cherry,” you said with a smile. “Now put that shovel down and get in here.”

An hour later, you were sitting with Dean on the couch, trying in vain to snatch a bite of pie off of his plate. “Come on Dean! That’s the last piece.”

“Yeah,” he said, his mouth full of pie, “and, it’s all mine.”

“Dean!” you yelled playfully. You jabbed your fork at the pie, but, before you could reach it, he dropped the plate out of reach and caught your wrist mid-air. Spinning you around effortlessly, he pushed you back against the couch and began tickling you mercilessly. “Dean, stop!” you cried, the laughter drawing tears to your eyes.

He smiled wickedly. “Back off the pie and I’ll stop.”

“Okay, okay!” you yelled, your surrender finally making him pull his hands back. As your laughter faded, you began to notice just how close he truly was, making your breath catch in your throat. His body was pinning you to the edge of the couch, his face just inches from yours.

You and Dean had been dancing around the attraction between you for months, but you’d never actually been able to cross that line from friends to something more.

Until now.

“Dean…” you whispered, a scant second before his lips coming down on yours, hard. Your mouth instinctively opened to his, and his tongue quickly swept inside, undoing all your defenses and igniting a fire deep inside of you. When he pulled back, smiling, you couldn’t help but smile back.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do that for forever…” Dean groaned.

“Me too,” you whispered, grabbing his hair to pull him back down. “Now, let’s do it again.”

Baby  
It’s been a long day, baby  
Things ain’t been going my way  
And now i need you here  
To clear my mind all the time

And baby  
The way you move me, it’s crazy  
It’s like you see right through me  
And make it easier  
Believe me, you don’t even have to try

Oh, because  
You are the best thing  
You’re the best thing, baby  
Ever happened to me

 

Three years later…

 

“Dean! I can walk!”

“Oh, no you don’t,” he said, rushing around to your side of the car before you even had a chance to move. He looked down at you and grinned. “Can’t have you slipping on ice, now can I?”

You smiled, flashing back to the first time he’d said that to you, three, joy-filled years ago. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

He leaned into the car and gently placed his hand on your swollen stomach. “And, you’re pregnant. Humor me, k?”

“Okay,” you whispered, a scant second before Dean scooped you up into his arms, shifting you gently to cradle your pregnant belly.

“That’s my girl!” he shouted excitedly, before taking off down the snow-covered sidewalk, walking so slowly and carefully, you were pretty sure snails were going faster than him.

“Dean, baby, I’m pregnant, not breakable,” you laughed. “You could go a little faster.”

“Nope,” he answered, shaking his head resolutely. “We’re just fine at this speed.”

“Dean, if we stay at this speed, our baby will be walking before we make it to that door.”

“Haha,” Dean muttered sarcastically, but you felt him pick up the pace a little with a soft chuckle. Once you’d made it safely inside, he gently placed you on the couch and straightened up, stretching his back with a groan.

“Oh no! Did I hurt you?” you exclaimed, reaching toward him in concern. “I told you I should’ve walked!”

“Nah, I’m good,” he moaned, clearly still in pain. “You’re just a little…”

“What, heavy? Humongous? The size of a whale?”

“Pregnant, Y/N. You’re 8 months pregnant.” He kneeled down, meeting you at eye level and taking your hand. “With our child, which makes you beautiful, by the way. And, if I have to strain my back a little carrying you over snowy sidewalks, then so be it. Besides, you’re the one who’s doing all the work here.”

“Dean…”

“I’m serious, Y/N. Do you even know how amazing you are? You’re carrying my child, our child, and you’re kicking ass at it. Every day, you might get a little bigger, but with every inch you gain, you get even more beautiful. You’re gorgeous, baby.”

You felt tears gathering in your eyes, your love for this man filling you. “Marry me.”

His eyes widened, and he dropped your hand in surprise. “Wha..what?”

“Marry me, Dean,” you repeated, your smile widening.

“Are you serious?”

“Hell yeah, I’m serious. I love you, you love me, we’re having this baby….”

“Wait, wait, wait!” he yelled, standing back up and pacing around in circles. “You can’t propose to me! I’m the one who’s supposed to propose to you.”

“Dean…”

“I mean, of course I want to marry you, Y/N, but not like this. I was going to be the one to propose. I had it all planned out. It was supposed to be romantic, damn romantic, and you were going to cry, and…”

“Dean!” you yelled, finally making him stop and look over at you. “Is there something you want to ask me?”

His eyes softened and grew clear, like he was suddenly sure of everything in his life. He bent down in front of you again, this time on one knee. “Y/N Y/L/N, I love you more than anything else in this world, and I love our baby more than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?”

“Well, you were right about one thing,” you whispered, your voice breaking as tears started to fall. “I’m definitely going to cry.”

Dean grinned. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” you yelled happily. “Oh God, yes!”

As Dean pulled you into his arms and kissed you passionately, a fresh snowfall began outside, signaling a new beginning, just like yours.

Baby  
We’ve come a long way  
And baby  
You know i hope and i pray  
That you believe me  
When i say this love will never fade away

Oh, because  
You are the best thing  
You’re the best thing, baby  
You are the best thing  
Ever happened to me


End file.
